Our Certain Solace 2
by it's still sorayamayu
Summary: It's still the same story you've read so far, but this time, the winter break's end is nearing. Will either of the boys get a hold of Yuuki's heart? Find out! I made a new story and a new account because of some difficulties. Please support me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 16: The big share part 6….**

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry! It's been a week or so and I haven't even updated the slightest bit! I'm sorry about it! But anyway, here's your chapter!**

**Chapter start………**

Yuuki stood beside her bed and rubbed her eyes softly, she wished for a glass of milk, but since there weren't any servants around she decided to get it herself. She went down the stairs sleepily and headed for the kitchen. The fridge was so cold that she shivered once she had opened it. She grabbed a carton of milk and poured it on a glass. She gulped it sleepily and sighed as she finished it. After returning the carton of milk back to the fridge, she began making her way to her room. Her head met with a hard chest in front of her. She looked up sleepily but she cannot see the person in front of her clearly since she was all drowsy and tired. A smile crept on the man's face. She stumbled backwards but was pulled up by a pair of strong arms. The man hoisted her up on his arms and carried her up to her room.

"Nnn…" yuuki groaned as she felt the soft fabric of her bed. The man chuckled and tucked her under the covers.

"Sweet dreams, my dear girl" he whispered lightly on her ear. Yuuki was a bit alarmed and did not mind her future actions. She had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it to her face.

"Don't leave…" she managed to say.

The man's eyes softened as he caressed her beautiful brown locks.

"Shall I take you to my room then, since your bed is too small for the both of us?" yuuki lightly tugged on his collar again. The man sighed and carried her through the hallway to the guest room. She relaxed under the silk bed sheets as her body hit the soft bed.

The weight of the man's body could be felt as she turned over to the other side of the bed. The man pulled her into his arms and rested his chin above her head. Yuuki wrapped her arms against his thin waist and smiled in contentment. It was truly a cold winter night and she wouldn't like to spend it alone in her lonesome room.

"How cruel you are, my dear girl. I didn't even have the chance to drink some milk earlier in the kitchen" he half-laughed. Yuuki never minded the man's words. She was trapped in her own selfishness of having him all for herself.

The snow outside turned into a blizzard after a few minutes. It had been above knee yesterday and tomorrow, it might even get overhead if the chances are lucky. But that would force the two men in the house to grab their chances on getting their love returned if it ever happened.

Yuuki shifted in her sleep and distracted the man hovering above her, he had been watching her for minutes and yet she was still having bad dreams even if he was around. He peeked at her face and noticed that she wasn't dreaming. She was just sleeping comfortably that's why she shifted or maybe she's getting uncomfortable with all the hugging they've been doing.

She was a fragile doll to him and she was the only thing that mattered even if he had to choose between his death and her, he would choose her eventually. Yuuki was nothing special to neither the night class nor anyone who doesn't know her clearly, she was the most important girl to him and she wouldn't like anyone to interfere with his demonstration of love to him. He had done many things with her than that vampire hunter and he took pride in it. Maybe he can even use it against him years later, maybe even days.

"Kaname-sempai…" yuuki whispered as she clutched his thin waist more to herself. The intoxicating smell of his body flowed even from his clothes and it made her relax. The man beside her smiled, and for the first time he was able to hear his dear girl mutter his name in her sleep.

"You will never be alone, Yuuki. I can even kill that hunter for you if he hinders your happiness. But for now, sleep tight" he whispered in her ear before he drifted to sleep.

The snow outside the windows piled softly on the ground below, like Yuuki's hopes and expectations, they pile almost endlessly. Let's just hope that the characters get enough sleep for what's going to happen tomorrow~!

Chapter end…..

A/N: Sorry of the chapter is always short, since I write my chapters at night after school! If anyone is wondering why Kaname sleeps at night, in my story I adjusted his sleeping time since nothing will happen if he would not sleep at the same time with the others! I'll update again after a day or so… Please support my story with your wonderful comments! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 17: The big share part 7….**

**A/N: Sorry if I updated soooo… late! It's not my fault! Blame my teacher… reports and activities came crashing down me like a tidal wave… but I successfully did all of them! Here's your chapter…**

**Chapter start…..**

Yuuki stirred through her sleep, she had dreamt of something so good that it made her mind think of wild things… she was a bit embarrassed to admit it to herself… but in her dream, she was sleeping next to the man of her dreams, Kuran Kaname.

She was gawking at the man in her dreams and watched as his chest rose up then sink down, he looked so peaceful than when he's awake, she thought. She looked around the room and saw that they were in the guest room… Yuuki noticed the king sized bed that they were lying on and the white cloth of her pajamas, while Kaname wore his black shirt which were unbuttoned halfway through his chest. Yuuki gasped at the sight.

She tried to get her eyes off him but she can't. Then suddenly, he awoke and greeted her good morning, she blushed madly through his actions. Things went quickly as he placed himself above her and was about to do the same thing again when she suddenly woke up from her rather unpleasant dream.

She forcefully opened herself and saw that Kaname was indeed lying beside her. The room was the same in the dream, so were their clothes and the bed. She rubbed her eyes and slapped herself lightly to see if she was still dreaming. Kaname's heavy eyelids opened slowly as he began to awaken. He smiled gently at Yuuki. Yuuki blushed madly.

"Good morning, Yuuki" he said in a sleepy yet husky tone. Yuuki flinched. Kaname scooted closer to her and pulled her closer to him, his head resting on the nape of her neck.

"This wasn't part of the dream!" she whispered to herself, close enough for Kaname to hear. He slowly lifted his head from his position.

"What was that, my dear girl?" Yuuki tensed as his breath caressed her right ear, she shivered at the thought.

She remembered the next scene that would happen; he would get on top of her… then do it again! She swiftly unlatched his hands from her waist and rolled off the bed. Kaname was slightly shocked by her actions.

"I have to leave, Kaname-sempai!" she bowed lowly to him and headed for the door. Kaname ruffled his hair and sighed. This was going to be a start of his happy days.

**At the hallway….**

Yuuki ran as fast as she can to the bathroom to freshen up. She opened the door as fast as she can and ran inside but was only stopped by someone standing in front of her. She looked up and saw Zero displaying a bored and sleepy face. He had his hands on either of her shoulders to make her stay in place. Yuuki blushed even more at his touch.

"Goo… Good Mo-mo-mo-" yuuki stuttered. Zero let go of her shoulders and leaned his back on the door. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"You were going to say Good morning, weren't you?" yuuki fidgeted on the hem of her pajama. "Y-yeah…" she replied. Zero tensed as he watched her fingers playing with the hem of her pajamas. He grabbed her hand to stop her from doing it once more.

Yuuki's eyes shot wide. Zero gave her a disappointed look.

"Didn't I tell you not to do this everytime you're with me?" he glared at her. His grip on her wrist hurt yuuki. She winced but zero paid no heed to it.

"Please let go. It hurts" she pleaded. Zero pulled her towards him as she squealed in surprise. Was zero sick or something? She thought. Zero raked his fingers onto her hair and hugged her tightly to him, never wanting to let go. Yuuki could feel her cheeks burning up.

"Ze-zero what are-" zero cut her off. He let out a ragged sigh as he lowered his head to her shoulder. "Are you hungry, Zero?" she asked. Zero didn't answer; he just let his hold on her as tight as possible.

It took a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"You were with him all night, weren't you?" he asked in a half-angry half-sad tone. Yuuki hated to admit it, but the fact that she wanted it and didn't want it seem to be a foolish reason.

"N-No!" she retorted. Zero's eyes grew wide in anger and jealousy, because this was the first time she had ever lied to him when he could smell the pureblood's scent all over her. He pulled away and turned his back to her. Why are you lying to me, Yuuki? He wanted to ask but his throat grew dry for a certain reason he cannot explain.

Yuuki wanted to make him realize the foolishness that she had done but somehow it would take all of her lucky stars to do it. She had her head down and looked at the floor with loneliness traced in her gaze. She had always been curious why the two boys would scold her whenever she would play or fidget the hem of her dress or shirt, she wanted to know right here, right now.

She raised her head and began to speak with curiosity and determination.

"Why do you always scold me whenever I play with my dress or shirt? Why zero, why?" she cried out. Zero chuckled to himself of her innocence. He pretended not to hear anything and began to walk away when yuuki tugged his arm. He knew she wouldn't let go even if it takes a thousand years. He had to think of another plan… right about now.

Zero turned to her and saw that her grip was tightening as he landed his gaze upon her. He patted her head with his hand heavily and caused yuuki to shudder. She looked up at him with curiosity. He knew it would end up like this anyway, just like when they were younger… she would always do this whenever she wanted to know something from him and would always win.

"I guess I'll tell you then…" he felt Yuuki's hand let go of his arm as he bent his head over to her left ear. "Listen carefully, okay?" she nodded swiftly. "It's because…." Yuuki's eyes grew wider in anticipation as seconds passed.

"You need to grow up, Yuuki" he said plainly. Yuuki pushed him off her and chased after him as he ran fast away from her. He would receive those deadly punches and kicks again when she catches him. They raced through the hallways, the kitchen, the living room, then up the hallway again. Zero passed the door to the guest room where Kaname slept with yuuki trailing some inched behind him.

The door to the guest room suddenly opened and out came Kaname. Yuuki tried hard to stop but she was unable to do so. She crashed onto him like lightning but he grabbed a hold of her, asking if she was alright. Yuuki nodded and turned her attention to Zero who had a hint of jealousy evident on his lilac eyes. Yuuki chuckled to herself. Then all of a sudden, she felt like she was about to throw up.

Yuuki made a sound like she was about to throw up and pushed Kaname further away from him. She turned her back from the boys and ran to the bathroom. Zero glared at Kaname, thinking of the closest idea his mind could decipher. Yuuki's pregnant, he thought.

He grabbed Kaname's collar and pushed him to the wall. Kaname raised his eyebrow at him; zero smirked, his eyes burning with anger. If only looks could kill, then Kaname would have been dead by now. "What the hell did you do to her last night, Kuran?" his voice had a large hint of anger, but it didn't scare the pureblood vampire.

"Let's just say we had a little fun and ended up doing something "more" fun" he said sarcastically like it was a game. He knew clearly that nothing did happen between him and yuuki. He just wanted to play with Zero for a while since it was quite amusing to find him all angry and concerned. "I'll kill you" he threatened.

Kaname chuckled. "The chairman would be worried if the father of his grandchild would be dead, wouldn't he? And yuuki would actually hate you _forever_ for that" he placed an emphasis on the word forever. It made zero suck in more air as possible. He let go of Kaname, accepting defeat. He turned his back from the pureblood vampire and clenched his fists. Kaname straightened his shirt which had been slightly crumpled when he grabbed him. He was about to walk inside his room when zero cut him off.

"If I ever see yuuki cry because of you, I won't hesitate to kill you with my own hands and make sure your kind never exists" he muttered under his breath. Kaname chuckled evilly and decided to annoy him more.

"I would love to see you try, Kiryuu-kun" he replied before closing the door behind him to continue his sleep. Zero ran as fast as he can to the bathroom to see how she was doing… When he opened the door, yuuki was already done doing her "thing" and smiled widely at him. Zero was shocked, yuuki was curious… once again!

**Three hours later……..**

"For the 124th time Zero! I'm not pregnant!" she cried out as she swallowed a spoonful of her lunch with the two vampires eating with her on the kitchen table. He had been asking her for multiple times yet he only gets a 'no'. Kaname sipped his tea and placed it gracefully on the table as he watched the two argue.

"You're going to be the first undergrad that gets pregnant in cross academy if that ever happens!" yuuki scratched the back of her head in annoyance. "Zero, stop it!" she tried, but somehow he wasn't stopping. He had been giving her many excuses like the chairman would abandon her and that the day class girls would surely think that she was a dirty woman after that.

"Sheesh, you act so much like the chairman! It's like you're his real son or something!" Kaname chuckled softly at this, trying so hard to control himself from bursting out laughing. Zero noticed this and shot him a deadly glare. Yuuki sensed the spark between the two and stood up. "Stop it you guys! I just drank spoiled milk and vomited it, what's the catch about this entire hubbub?" she was so annoyed with them now.

"Kiryuu-kun wants proof yuuki, why don't you give him one?" Kaname suggested. Yuuki placed a finger under her chin and thought about a plan. She thought of a brilliant idea.

"Fine. I'll sleep in your bed tonight and if I get sick in the middle of the night then you win about me being pregnant? Deal?" she dared to say. Zero shot her a daring look and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Deal!" he replied. Kaname took one last sip on his cup and sighed. This was not going to be a good day after all.

**CHAPTER END….**

**A/N: How was it? It's longer than the usual! So try to appreciate it! Thank you for the comments though!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 16: 20 Questions leads to what? (part1)

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I COULDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I HAD SOoooooo many things to do at school! Next time I'll update faster because summer break is here! Here's your chapter then!!!...**

**Chapter start………………**

"Oh come on Zero, I can dry the dishes myself!" yuuki pulled the cloth to her, she and zero had been arguing about household chores all day, not that zero really liked the job. He just didn't want yuuki to hurt herself and arouse their bloodlust again like last time.

Yuuki gave up and pouted as she leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Zero chuckled and started drying the dishes. He looked back at yuuki who seemed disappointed. He threw the wet cloth to her face which startled her. She glared at him as she picked the cloth up. Zero placed his hands on his pockets and waited for her to give a comeback insult.

"Eh??" he thought as yuuki passed by him and placed the cloth near the sink and proceeded out of the kitchen. He scratched the back of his head and followed her to the living room where she sat silently with Kaname opposite her as they watched the snow piling outside. It had been three days and the weather just kept getting colder. He sat beside her (a few inches away) and watched as she helplessly clutched the insides of her pocket so as to warm her freezing hands.

Before he could grab her hands and warm them, Kaname reached her in 2 long strides and kneeled before her like a prince honoring his princess. He could see Yuuki's blush from the corner of his eye. He decided to stoke the fire which was already fading; maybe Kaname was responsible for weakening its flame to tease him.

"You really d-don't have to do t-this Kaname-sempai" yuuki stuttered. She earned a low chuckle from Kaname. "But I want to, my dear girl" Kaname teased. He really hated it when Kuran would call her "his dear girl" it's like she's her possession forever. He took a peek and saw that Kaname was caressing her hands with his. He saw nothing that offended him but it didn't seem convenient because that will only make her want for more warmth. If Kaname would place her hands with his on his pocket, yuuki could feel warmer, but it seems that the pureblood only relied his actions through romance, a feeling that all girls desire. He paid no heed to the pureblood's actions. He has something better to offer her once they get to bed later, if she still insists that is.

"I don't feel cold..(yawn)… anymore…" yuuki mumbled as she yawned and fell towards Kaname. Kaname caught her easily and settled her so that she was lying on the couch. Zero eyed the clock. It was only 2:15 in the afternoon yet she keeps falling asleep like this every time in unexpected places. She really dedicated most of her energy and sleep for the night class, maybe this was the reason why Kaname didn't stay with the other night class members for winter break.

"What a queer child, sleeping in the afternoon, she's almost like a baby" Kaname said as he positioned Yuuki's head on his lap. He fixed her hair and let it sprawl around her little head. She was snoring gently. "Don't tire yourself too much over petty little things, my dear girl" he whispered close enough for Zero to hear.

Zero sat beside the two and watched the snow outside to distract himself from the pureblood. The pureblood noticed it and thought of an idea. "The green-eyed monster arrives" he sighed, stroking Yuuki's brown locks. Zero paid no mind to this and decided to go up his room. He stood up and gave him the "watch-what-you're-saying-vampire" look. Kaname smirked at this and paid attention to Yuuki.

Once he reached his room, he slumped himself on his bed and covered his eyes with his forehand. He kept thinking that Yuuki must have been angry at him that's why she never exchanged another set of insults with him when he threw the cloth at her, he felt so deranged. He also sensed that Kaname was beginning to realize the strong feelings that he harbors for Yuuki. He already mentioned to him that he was his incompetent rival, so he already knew about the whole thing.

Minutes turned to hours and it became nighttime. He groaned softly as he began to wake up. The light outside their house was already on and it spilled its light through his windows. Zero stood from his bed, closed the curtains and lay back once more. He was in no mood to see what yuuki and Kaname were doing downstairs. He smelled no blood in the air and sighed in relief. So he hasn't bitten her yet. It made him happy. His mind began to wander about many things about yuuki.

The life they would have if she had known about his feelings about her, the way he wanted to hold her very now and then without letting go and also spending their lifetime together forever without any worries about tomorrow or today. It must be silly to think girl-like but that was just a normal thing for most boys his age and he loved to think about it most of the time when she's not around.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing a small teenage girl holding a small bear beside her. She knocked lightly on the door and closed it behind her. She walked towards him in silence and crawled next to him. He pretended to be asleep so as to not ruin her fun anymore. She laid her head on his pillow and wrapped some of his blanket on her petite form.

Then, she hugged her small bear and turned her back on him. Zero opened his eyes slightly to see if she was doing something or not. But much to his dismay, it seemed like she was still awake yet she did not whisper anything to his ear or do something to wake him and catch his attention. She really was forced to lie beside him tonight for the sake of her pure and innocent image.

Zero tried to tease her this time, to make her tantrum ease that is. He played with the locks of her at the back of her neck; he felt her shiver in annoyance. He then played with the soft skin of her neck which made her giggle, making her face him.

"Stop that, it tickles" she glared softly at him, holding his hands away from her neck. Zero smiled warmly at her and made her blush. Zero was glad that he could do this to her. "Why were you angry at me earlier, Yuuki?" yuuki turned her back on him once again and pouted. He wanted some answers right now so he spun her to him again. Yuuki tried to face her back to him again but his hand was too heavy.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you already" she said with annoyance. She looked at him straight in the eye. "It's because you're controlling your urges again, didn't I tell you that you're welcome everytime you feel like it?" zero was touched. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and explained his actions. "I wasn't hungry that time, and I don't want to make you weak" he explained. Yuuki giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around him. Zero pulled her closer as a response. "You promise?" she asked innocently. "Yeah. I promise" he chuckled in her hair.

Minutes flew by and they still couldn't fall asleep. They weren't hungry or anything, it's just that these sleepovers and hugs in bed had been occurring frequently this week. Yuuki moaned and pouted. "I can't sleep Zero-kun" she mumbled on his shoulder. He lowered his head sleepily to her face and brushed his lips on her forehead. Yuuki blushed madly. "What was that, yuuki?" he whispered, brushing hot air

on her cheeks. "I s-said I c-couldn't s-sleep" he wasn't amused by that for he couldn't sleep either.

He sat up immediately and pulled her up too, making her sit beside her face to face with him. "How's about we play a game?" yuuki scratched the back of her head. "What kind of game?" zero placed two fingers under his chin. "A traditional one" he suggested. "Like?" yuuki was growing impatient. A few second passed, zero finally thought of a good one.

"Let's play 20 questions then, little girl" she gasped. That game was trivial and there were many risks that she could take. Her deepest darkest secrets could be revealed and she didn't want that! But refusing it would make her look like she's weak. She almost forgot that she was a guardian when she heard the name of that game. But she'll have to accept anyway.

"Fine. Let's play then" she smiled. Zero smirked. "Prepare for the worst day of your life, yuuki" yuuki grew nervous but this was only a game anyway so there's nothing to be afraid of.

A/N: Please give me more comments! I'll update soon don't worry! Thanks for the support guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 19: 20 Questions lead to what? (Part 2)

**A/N: I updated late again! I'm sorry if I can't keep my promise! I just hope more comments arrive! Thanks you!**

**Chapter start….**

"Should I start first?" zero asked. Yuuki gulped as she heard the question.

"S-sure" she adjusted her seat on his bed. Zero pushed back some of his hair. He thought deeply about the questions he was about to ask.

"Here goes… Have you ever had a crush on anyone besides Kuran (or me, he thought idly)?" yuuki blushed after hearing his question.

"Well… I… I did" zero hid his shock, could it be me? He thought. Yuuki grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it to her chest.

"Who is he?" yuuki made a face. "That's two questions already! It's my turn now!"

Zero sighed. "Alright. Your turn now" Yuuki scratched the back of her head. She gasped as she thought of a great question. "Have you ever experienced first love with anyone in the Day Class? It doesn't matter what his/her gender is!" Zero shot her an icy glare. But she never minded it.

"Well, yeah I did" yuuki hit him with his pillow. "Wahh? You actually had a crush on one of those screeching Night Class maniacs? That's new!" she giggled at his response. He shoved the pillow to her direction. "She's not like the other girls, she doesn't scream when she sees 'them'", he shouted at her with both his hands on her shoulders, striking her an angry look.

Yuuki's eyes went wide as he retrieved his hands from her shoulders, looking the other way with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I got carried away." He breathed.

Z=18 left Y=18 left

"No, it's alright! It's your turn again..." she gripped the pillow firmly to her chest. "Second question, are you proud that the chairman is your 'father'" yuuki laughed loudly at that. "That's hilarious! Haha" zero covered her mouth so as to not arouse the senses of the pureblood resting near his room. Yuuki composed herself and sighed, small giggles still surrounding the room, making zero's eyes warm.

"No matter how silly it looks like, I actually am proud." She wiped some tears in her eyes, due to her previous laughter. "It's my turn now" she concluded.

She placed a finger under her chin and thought of a good question to ask him. "I'll ask the same question you asked" zero gasped in disbelief. "I'll answer the same answer you said then" Yuuki's eyes widened in delight. "So, I wasn't the only one happy about this, huh?" zero smirked at her.

"It's my turn, daddy's girl" yuuki pouted at his response. "How much does the chairman give you everyday?" his eyebrows raised. Yuuki tensed. The chairman always give her twice of what he gives Zero because he said that Zero never helps her do prefect duties.

"T-twice of what h-he gives y-you" she stuttered, her head down in dismay and embarrassment. Zero's face went red in anger; the chairman was always unfair to him. "Are you angry at me or with him?" she asked softly.

"At him…" she cut him off before he could finish. "Sheesh, I thought you were mad at" he cut her off evenly. "And of course, at you" he gritted his teeth in anger. "I deserved it anyway! If you weren't such a lazy little b-bumpkin!" she stuck her tongue at him. "B-bumpkin???" he repeated her words in disbelief. "Do you even know what that is?" yuuki shook her head violently, hiding her blush at the same time.

Z=12 left Y= 15 left

"Don't do that again, in-front of your 'Kaname-sama' I mean" yuuki strike him a glare. Zero held his breath for a moment.

"Your turn" she insisted. "What do you buy with the money?" he raised his brow. Yuuki tensed once again. He would think she's a glutton if she told him the truth. But anyway, she has to be honest since he's the only one around.

"L-lunch... and ch-cho-ch-choc" she stuttered. "Chocolate, eh? No wonder you're so heavy" yuuki sighed in relief... good thing he didn't say the 'f' word. "And fat" he continued. Yuuki didn't mind it because she knew it was coming. "My turn now! What do you do with yours, smart guy?"

"Lunch, of course, and things for my dorm" he answered boringly. "That was boring... why did you get mad about my lunch money being twice than the ordinary when you have nothing interesting to buy it with?" she raised a suspicion about him. Zero stared curiously at her.

"I know! You want to buy it, right?" she grinned. "Buy what?" he was shocked. How did she know of this, he doesn't even have an interest in those types of magazines yet she knew so well what those are…? Has she even read one? He was itching to know the details.

"Buy what, Yuuki?" she hit his forearms with his pillow. "You know it already! You're a human Sheesh!" he scratched the back of his head. Maybe he really was right; she knew something about mature stuff. The chairman didn't tell her anything about 'those' things right?

"What has Yori been feeding that mind of yours?" he asked. "Well, we're into fashion magazines! Oh! And Do-it-Yourself stuffs" he rubbed his temple in annoyance, she really was innocent. "Answer my question earlier! What do you want to buy with the extra money if you had twice your lunch money? You would buy 'it', right?" she asked.

"Buy what?" this time he was itching to know what she really meant since she was innocent. "You know! Chocolate! So that you could fatten yourself up more so that you could impress someone you had a crush on! You seem skinny to me so I guess you need it!" Zero's jaw dropped.

"Ch-Chocolate?" he repeated. "Yeah, chocolate! Wasn't that what you wanted?" he rubbed his forearm furiously. "That was stupid". Yuuki didn't face him. "Let me count off the questions you've asked... Let's see… 1... 5... 9... 10! You've already asked ten questions! You have ten left Zero!" She raised her arms in delight. "Yeah... and you have 13 more to ask me" zero counted hers off.

Z=10 left Y=13 left

"Okay, next question, you like Hanabusa Aidou's teasing, don't you?" Yuuki's eyes widened once more. "No! He actually admitted it to me that it's a payback for hogging all Kaname-sempai's attention" Zero crossed his arms. "That clears the suspicion then". "S-suspicion? What suspicion was it zero?" yuuki was dumbfounded. He was suspecting her for something? That was new.

"That you're two-timing Kuran for that pompous blonde" yuuki giggled, he was confused, and she had never laughed over his insult before. "You got that right!" she concluded. "I-I was? You're two timing Kuran?" yuuki shook her head. "What I meant was you were right about Aidou-sempai being 'pompous'" zero sighed. "Of course I'm right! When was I ever wrong?" yuuki raised a brow at him.

Z- 7 left Y= 11 left

"When you suspected me! You were wrong about that one!" she replied. "It's your turn" he boringly said. "When was the happiest moment in your life?" she asked curiously. "It's kind of mushy but it was when we went to the jungle with the chairman, after the rain, you played by the sea and laughed happily."

(The part where they go to the jungle isn't in the anime but in the Vampire Knight Drama CD!!!)

"Ah! So you're happy when I'm happy?" she looked up to his purple irises. "No. I'm happy when you're minding your own business. I fed myself with so many mangos that time, that was the life!" a smile tugged on his lips as he watched yuuki make faces. "That was expected" she sighed heavily. "My turn then, I'll ask you the same question"

"That's easy! Whe-when… when Kaname-sempai saved me from that other vampire on a snowy mountain! That's about it! Oh! And when you came to the house too! That was happy!" zero thought she never counted his arrival at their home happy, he was glad to hear that from her.

"Do you still like Ichiru-kun?" She asked. "Actually, yes. It's just his attitude…he's gone mad!"

"Oh…" was all yuuki could say. She didn't want to see Zero's emotion switch from happy to sad again just because she brought his brother back to the conversation again.

Z=6 left Y=8 left

"What would you do if Kuran proposes to you right here, right now?" yuuki covered her face with her hands. "That's kind of personal, but I'd like to answer it." Zero felt a small blush creep to his face. "I like him… but I don't think I'm ready for that… I mean, I would like to marry him but I'm not so sure about that yet. Marrying him is impossible; the council would actually select another pureblood such as him to keep his bloodline alive. I wouldn't want to interfere with that" she frowned after saying it.

"That was long…" he replied. "Y-yeah…" she covered her blushing face. "W-well, if the girl you like is the one who proposed to you right now. What would you do?" zero gulped, good thing she wasn't aware that she was the girl he loved and cherished.

"I would accept her proposal of course; I love her too much… I guess" yuuki smiled, it was the warmest that he had ever seen. "Men are so straightforward, aren't they?" she chuckled. "Of course we are, nothing would ever happen if we didn't decide on anything and leave it behind. I guess that's what makes us brave and strong. It's the pride we men hold" yuuki fanned her face using her hand.

"That was inspiring, Zero" she looked straight into his purple eyes and saw the spark there was in them.

Z= 5 left Y= 6 left

"Do you like the way I wear my clothes?" yuuki stared at him in disbelief. "Oh… so you're conscious about your fashion sense, huh" zero looked away, listening to what she may say. "Of course I like the way you wear your clothes, it may also be the cause why some of the day class girls look weirdly at you… they even made a fan club for you last last week" zero snapped and looked directly at her.

"They did that?" yuuki nodded. "Pitiful creatures they are, why don't you join them, Yuuki?" Yuuki's mouth opened. "That's incestuous! Have you forgotten that you're my brother?" zero shrugged.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten! I'm just making sure you're nothing thinking otherwise." He teased yuuki. "My turn again, you just asked me something earlier." Yuuki gave him a sign to continue, admitting defeat.

Z= 4 left Y= 4 left

"What country would you like to visit someday?" he asked. "I'd like to go to France someday, you know! To do more shopping!" he smirked at her, he was expecting her to say that it was a romantic place and she would bring him along. "And eating?" he teased. "Yeah! I heard that the famous chefs are there. I'm sick of cafeteria food!" zero chuckled. For once she agreed with his insults.

"How about you? What country would you like to visit?" she asked. "In a country where there aren't any vampires, they piss me off so much I could kill them all here and then" he said bluntly. "Oh… that was rather ideal" she giggled.

"If I were to be married, would you be there? (Of course you're the bride!)" Yuuki smiled warmly again. "I won't miss a thing! I'll be there! There's free food right? You won't charge me?" he hit her arm playfully. "Of course it's free! What were you thinking?" she blushed. "N-nothing… you'll think I'm a pig for asking, right?" zero shook his head. Yuuki smiled at his reaction.

"You can also be cute sometimes, you know that?" zero's eyes shot to hers. "Where did that come from?" yuuki hit his arm in return. "Nothing really... I just thought that you shaking your head look cute! Like a puppy! A silver one to be precise" zero looked away from her. This was the first time she had complimented him and insulted him at the same time.

Yuuki slumped her head on his shoulder and scooted closer to him. Zero pushed her lightly off him. She looked sleepily at him, and then pulled him to her suddenly, leaving him no choice but to be her pillow. He held her closer to him, both of them sitting up with his hand on her head which was buried in the crook of his neck and another hand curled around her waist.

"Would there be a chance for you to love me just as much as I have loved you?" he felt her face him, his hands still encircled on his waist, and the other entangled on her silky brown locks. Her eyes were wide with shock. So she didn't know his feelings for her yet, that wasn't a new issue.

"Ze-zero… what are you t-talking ab-about?" before he could even explain, she slumped back to him with great force that made him bump his head on the wall behind him. She fell asleep while he was on his confession. But he bet she would still know about his confession after she wakes up. She would leave her on the bed and rush to her knight in white when he wakes up. He just knew what would happen. She was a predictable person after all.

Zero placed the pillow she's been hitting him back to its original place and laid her slowly with him, he pulled the covers up for the both of them and turned his back to her. He didn't want her to wake up seeing how blunt he was last night. He was still a gentleman even though he's a vampire hunter. And that's what he's so sure of.

Z=0 left Y-0 left

**Chapter end……**

**A/N: More comments please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 20: The passing second**

**A/N: Where have all the reviews gone to? I need reviews please! Tell me if you want me to stop writing or anything! Please support my story!**

**Chapter start……….**

"He likes me!" yuuki thought as she eyed the silver-haired boy sleeping beside her. She watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. She had to admit it, it was a relief that this boy, whom she had protected and cared for is still alive and kicking no matter how many problems and troubles she causes for him. He was her knight after all. And a knight's job is to protect his princess.

She blushed at her recent thoughts. He had admitted his hidden feelings for her last night and maybe she should act like nothing happened or she doesn't remember the vents last night. It was hard to compensate with the thought that she was incapacitated with two vampires who both had the same desire to make her theirs respectively.

A strong gust of wind blew across the room. Zero had forgotten to close it yesterday, she guessed. Yuuki took a few steps towards the window to see the commotion that nature was causing. Fluffy white snow covered the whole academy. It was a wonderful sight, but due to some instances, yuuki had remembered this time of the year as memorable since it was the season when she was saved by her so-called 'hero', Kaname Kuran.

The snow kept falling, like never-ending shooting stars that fall from across the sky. She loved this sight and she knew just what she wanted. A snow fight and a snow man. Yuuki took small steps towards his door and closed it shut behind her. She would surprise him later. For her, the equipments for making a snow man are simple: snow, your wonderful hands, and of course, that wacky imagination of yours. And to establish a wonderful snow fight, what you need is basic: snow, hands, and fun friends who won't stop until victory is met. That was the essence of the winter season for her. Oh! And of course, hot cocoa beside the fireplace with your fun friends surrounding you while all of you wait for Christmas to arrive.

She dressed herself with the warmest set of clothes she found in her closet, she knew everything would be perfect once she got outside. The weather would be perfect and they would somehow join her once she played with snow.

Once she reached the front door, she hastily opened it and discovered snow world, the world which she was fond of when this time of the year comes. Snow was everywhere, covering the roofs, the roads, even the lamp posts were covered slightly with snow. She had loved this sight ever since 'he' saved her.

Yuuki carefully took a step below the stairs that she was stepping on. She was surprised when the snow covered her leg below her knee. The snow this year really was tough. She had wondered how the chairman would arrive once all the roads were blocked up with so much snow. She somehow wished that he wouldn't go home this week since she was so fed up with the food that he always experimented on. But they were happy with each other's companion anyway so she didn't mind.

She walked further into the pathway, not caring if she was almost covered with the snow. When she found a perfect spot, she laid herself onto it on her back and relaxed under its perfect temperature and shouted happily as she felt the cold seeping onto her warm clothes.

The window to Zero's and Kaname's room opened with a force that almost broke its glass. Yuuki paid no heed to them and closed her eyes and thought of a plan since she knew both of them would rush to her any minute now. She grabbed a fistful of snow with both hands and waited until the both of them neared her.

"Yuuki!" the two boys shouted in unison as they ran towards her. They were so worried since they thought she had fainted from the cold temperature and she couldn't handle it.

Each of them took a hold of her hand and hoisted her up. Yuuki opened both of her eyes and smudged the snow on their beautiful faces. They were both startled from her actions. She knew they would come and get their payback so she ran as fast as she could and slipped. The two vampires stood from their positions and rushed once again to her.

Luckily for yuuki, she landed on the fluffy snow beneath her. Kaname and Zero hoisted her up and both smudged a ball of snow onto her porcelain face. She coughed and strikes them both a smirk. She sat on the snow and pretended to cry. Kaname and Zero realized what they had done and knelt beside her.

"Come on, that was just a payback!" zero groaned. Kaname eyed him and looked away. He had his hand on her head and comforted her by patting her head.

"No need to cry my dear girl, it's just a snow fight" he calmly explained his actions like he always would when he made her cry for small reasons.

A spark glinted in her eyes, with one swift move; she smudged another set of snow balls in their faces and ran as fast as they could. Then it started, the grand snow fight began.

"Why you…!" zero chased her, followed by Kaname who grabbed fistful of snow and formed it into balls. Zero on the other hand, had caught yuuki and spun her around and around. Once she was off from his clutches, they formed each of their forts and somehow grew tired of it.

They abandoned their tiny fortresses and ran around, throwing snow balls at each other.

"You'll never get me alive!" yuuki shouted at the two vampires chasing her as she ran across their front yard covered with knee high snow. Kaname was getting the hang of it even though it was his first time playing this game. He had to admit, this was to be the happiest day of his life. Just being carefree without a care in the world, just like what a child would do. He felt so much more like a child that day.

Zero on the other hand, was so anticipating that he could chase yuuki all day long. He had experienced playing this game with her for a couple of years ago and he enjoyed every second of it.

A couple of hours later, they all grew tired and decided to rest for a bit. Yuuki slumped herself along a pile of snow and began to make a snow angel, zero followed her, but Kaname only lay without making any movements. Yuuki stretched her tired arms towards the sky and sighed.

"That was great snow fight!" she giggled. Making Zero and Kaname smile.

"It wasn't fair though, we're wearing thin clothes while you wear the warmest" zero complained. Kaname paid no mind to him and decided to talk to yuuki for himself.

"I have to admit that this game is fun even though it's my first time actually playing it" Kaname concluded. Yuuki sighed once more and wrapped her arms around her self.

"This is the greatest winter ever!" she shouted with small giggles.

The three lay across each other with nothing on their minds but the pleasure of spending time with the people they care about. Maybe next time, a situation may just ruin that image. Find out!

**Chapter end…….**

**A/N: All I have to say is…. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews! I want to know what I lack in writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 21: The blinding truth**

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late again... I can't help it! Please review more, thanks! ~**

**Chapter start….**

"I told you not to go out and play! This is what you get for being stubborn!" zero scolded as he sipped on his cup of hot cocoa.

"Achoo!" yuuki snuggled closer to the warm blankets that Kaname had covered her with. Kaname couldn't help but grin from seeing Yuuki's clumsy ways.

"As long as you're having fun, Yuuki. But please do consider this as a lesson from now on" Kaname calmly scolded her (a/n: is there really a calm way to scold someone?).

"Well it seems like the both of you had fun hitting me, so it's alright if I get sick all over!" Kaname and Zero looked slightly at each other with fire burning in their eyes.

"If this bloodsucker hadn't hit her so much, she wouldn't have got this little cold!" both of their stares seemed to say. Yuuki sweatdropped at the sight.

"Come on guys, it's my entire fault!" she waved her hands in front of her with a smile. The two boys broke their stare and proceeded to sipping on their cup of hot cocoa.

Second turned to minutes, the awful silence was nowhere near finished. The three of them had their own things to stare at. Yuuki stared at the table, zero at the empty wall, and Kaname, of course, at his dear girl. Zero seemed to notice this but didn't make any moves since he loved to watch the blushing expression of yuuki.

The snow outside kept falling, leaving a living proof of their cruel existence. Cruel as it may be, once the season ends, they will vanish and will be left off for a couple of months before they can remind people that they really exist. It is such a cruel existence for snow. But yuuki noticed that it was already time for lunch. And the hot cocoa wasn't helping her stomach ease the hungry tension forming inside her tummy.

"*grumble*" the sound of Yuuki's stomach caught Zero's attention. Kaname tried not to laugh. Yuuki blushed more in embarrassment. She looked at zero who was grinning at her actions. Yuuki placed a hand in his face and pushed him slightly backwards.

"You know the drill, now cook!" she shouted, a hint of embarrassment caught in her voice. Zero caught her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Kaname's blood boiled. But he did nothing since it was just another of Zero's harmless flirting with his dear girl.

"You think I'll leave you without a job?" he stood up and pulled her to the kitchen. Yuuki stumbled a bit but remained her balance. She trudged behind him towards the kitchen. She looked back at Kaname who held a hand indicating it was fine. She blushed harder and allowed zero to take (or should I say pull) her to the kitchen.

Once they arrived at the kitchen, yuuki pulled back her hand with every force she still had (she has a cold, mind you) within her cold-wracked body. Zero let go of her and prepared some pots and pans for cooking. Yuuki sat onto a nearby stool and watched him as he cleansed the pots and pans. She was wondering if he did mean those words that he said to her when they were about to sleep. She was still curious about his actions towards her. She had thought of him as a brother and nothing more ever since he was taken there by the chairman.

"Is my back so interesting, Yuuki?" she was snapped from her messed up train of thoughts when she heard his question. Yuuki stared feverishly at him as though he was million miles away. Zero stared curiously at her then dropped the pans on the counter and took a few steps towards her until her face met his chest. He placed a hand over her forehead and felt her temperature. He pulled back his hand and bent down a little so that he may reach her petite face.

She stared longingly at his lilac eyes and felt an urge to make him scoop her up and take her to a beautiful place right here right now. He snapped a finger in front of her, but the magic was still there, she was trapped. A pair of strong arms surrounded her petite frame. She couldn't help but get intoxicated by the scent she picked up. It was an indescribable scent that she couldn't take her nose off.

"You weren't dreaming, Yuuki" it struck her, she couldn't think of the fact that the suspicion was proven true, Zero did love her. She didn't know what to feel right now. If she would feel happy, tat would be a sin. If she would be sad, it would hurt him. And that's the last thing she wanted to do to him. The worst fact is, she has to make a rough choice between the two. Should she choose the pureblood prince who saved her 10 years ago, or the lonely little boy whom she felt most attached with? It was still a mystery and they knew they had to wait.

"I love you, Yuuki" upon hearing that, she went limp and felt the darkness surround her. Zero buried his face in her hair and slowly carried her to her room.

Kaname sensed the fact that yuuki fainted. He just wanted to know what caused it. And he just knew who did it. Punishment will be left off for later, he thought.

**Chapter end……**

**A/N: How was it? Please comment on my story from time to time! I'm begging you! I need some inspiration to lighten me up right now! Thanks for reading my stories though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 22: Peccancy of a will**

**A/N: Once again thank you for your wonderful comments! And by the way, Peccancy means sinfulness... And for the rest, well, you know them already! I wanted to know how the readers feel about the story and if I should continue... Because somehow I feel that I'm not doing such a good job in writing. But anyway, too much for the drama. Here's your chapter….**

**Chapter starts…**

"Nnhh…" Yuuki tossed and turned as she slept disturbingly. She was dreaming about an event she most likely feared, the day when she had to choose between the two. It is a fact that she cannot have both men in her life as long as they live, time flows and things change quickly. What if she had made the wrong choice? Will the other still accept her if she would come back to the man whom she abandoned for the sake of the other? And most certainly for her sake? Should she be honest? Or should she be considerate?

Zero sat beside her unmoving, his mind couldn't decipher what to do. If he woke her up, her condition might worsen and she might not be able to sleep. But if her didn't wake her, that's would mean a different story. He promised to himself that he wouldn't let anything dangerous happen to her and yet he's sitting beside her, watching her suffer from a dream he hardly knew. Bad dreams were an ordinary occurrence since his parents were killed, he was used to it, but every bad dream he had, yuuki would be there to take it all away. And here was a chance for him to return the favor.

"Yuuki, wake up" he motioned for her to awaken by patting her shoulders and swiping the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Yuuki slightly stirred and opened her brown orbs. Exasperation was the first thing he saw in them when she opened them. He pulled her roughly to him, happy that he saved her from a bad dream and lonely because it seemed like the shock wasn't going away.

"It's fine now…" he hushed her. She cuddled into his embrace, taking in the warmth that he seemed to release from the fabric of his clothes. She sobbed silently, letting her tears soak the thick fabric of his sweater. Zero felt a need to hush her more.

She wrapped her thin arms around his torso and buried her face on the crook of his neck. A tiny blush crept from across his face as he felt this daily sensation.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered. Zero was taken back by this. Could it be that this was the answer for his confession? He just had to find out.

"For what?... Yuuki?" She shifted a bit as she found another comfortable place to place her now numb hands, which was the collar of his thick sweater. Zero's blush grew intense.

"For being such a bother… and for being well, uhmm, indecisive" she blushed too. Zero smiled at her shy apology. He pushed her lightly off his embrace and lifted here chin up to see her face clearly. Some tears were threatening to fall and he did not allow them to fall down to her flushed cheeks. He wiped her cheeks which were drenched with her tears earlier and it made her blush more.

"Never think that you're a bother, Yuuki. You never were and the fact that you're indecisive makes it a good challenge for me" he stared down at her and made her shift uncomfortably. Zero noticed this and frowned.

"I really don't know what to think after that you know… confession of yours. It's like I've been hit on the head or something!" she half smiled. Zero took interest in the matter.

"It's alright if you don't answer me today, I mean, there's a dozen of days you can take. And you know what? I'll wait forever if it does take that long for you to recognize me not as your brother but as a lover who can take care of you wherever you may be. And I know I'm not the only one in this game. Kuran's up for it too, right?" he had a hint of courage as he said those words. Yuuki was glad he understood. But the fact that he knew that Kaname also confessed to her was also quite embarrassing. Rivals should know their rivals, right?

"Y-yeah… I wanted to avoid the subject actually… Let's just wait until I fall in love, okay?" zero nodded in agreement.

"I can wait too, longer actually" a velvet voice sounded beside the open door. Probably pertaining to his vampire status which enabled him to live for eternity. Both Yuuki and Zero looked towards the door and saw Kaname who was leaning casually on the door gracefully.

"I… we... Uhmm... you know…" she stuttered faintly as she fought back the feeling of blushing tremendously but it came over her quickly. Kaname chuckled; zero kept his composure and sat silently, his gaze towards the now stuttering and blushing yuuki.

"I understand, my dear girl, this is both our pledges to you… We will wait for your answer even if it takes forever" zero nodded in agreement. For the first time, he actually agreed with the man whom he hated all his life. Yuuki took turns in gazing at the two men whom had promised to give her eternal happiness.

They both smiled at her as response and it made her heart flutter in excitement that the days would bring. She had no doubts nor worried left, only the promise of a good tomorrow.

A loud grumble of her stomach broke the silence in her room. Both the men's head perked up as they heard it. Yuuki held a hand on her stomach.

"_Zero_, lunch will not definitely _cook_ itself" she placed emphasis on his name and the word cook. The silver haired boy chuckled and patted her head, ruining her perfect locks at the same time. Yuuki pouted and slapped his hands away playfully with a grin tugging at her lips.

Zero stood up and headed for the kitchen, giving a slight glare to Kaname as he reached the doorway indicating "touch her in any lascivious way and I'll show what my gun can do" expression. Kaname avoided his stare and let his pride take over. He closed the door shut behind him. Getting a smirk from the silver haired boy

"Stupid pureblood and his stupid way of privacy" he thought as he took the stairs down to the kitchen.

The pureblood strode over to Yuuki's bed where she sat merrily. He gently greeted her and caressed her face with one hand. Yuuki gladly responded by holding his hand firmly to her face.

"At the back of Kaname's mind, he was getting a teeny-weeny bit disappointed at her for being indecisive, but the thought was still there. He had wanted her to be happy with her choice even if she ended up choosing Zero.

"Thank you…." She whispered, clear enough to make Kaname's heart flutter a bit.

"Even if this will is a peccant one, I shall fight for it"

-both of the men's ideas clashed together. Forming one goal in common, claiming Yuuki's heart and soul

**A/N: So? What did you think? Reviews are welcome here! You just have to press the green button at the bottom page and poof~! Write all the way!!!!**

**I Love You All More Than Cupcakes~!**

**-sOrAyA maYU!!!~!**

**(This is my quote!!! mine mine mine MINE~!!!!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 23: A secret that can change her life forever**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again, and thanks for the wonderful reviews! I hope they increase further... I would really love to hear suggestions from the readers! Please continue to support me, thanks~!**

**Chapter start…….**

Yuuki woke with a start; she stumbled back onto her bed once more as nausea hit her. Her fever hasn't subsided yet and it appears that it was growing worse. Kaname had been nursing her through the night and fell asleep with his head propped on one hand as he took his rest on her study table soundly. She laughed at the sight.

Zero, whom was the man of the house, also nursed her last night but woke up early to prepare her breakfast. He settled beside her last night, with his head buried on her bed's mattress and his body achingly supported by a nearby chair.

Yuuki touched the spot where the silver haired boy had slept on; it still felt warm, meaning he had just woken up a few minutes ago. She tried to stand now, but the chances are crucial, she stumbled back onto her bed and woke Kaname up. She held a hand on her mouth and started to feel nauseous all over again.

"Yuuki… you can't stand just yet, you're sick" he calmed her down as she kept her balance.

"But I…. I'm…" Yuuki gave him a pleading look, which made him pity her even more. Kaname brushed off the stray strands of hair blocking her sight. Both of his hands cupped her small face, making her face him.

"Are you hungry, my dear girl?" he asked her with a concerned look. Yuuki shook her head sideways. Kaname still held her face to him and sat gently beside her.

He placed both his hands atop hers and caught her attention. Yuuki blushed furiously by his actions.

"Then what is the problem? Shall I get you anything?" yuuki shook her head once more. She hid her face in attempt to block his view on her scarlet colored face. Kaname noticed this and lifted her chin gently.

"You wanted to see Zero, right?" yuuki nodded suddenly. Kaname let go of her chin and patted her head. Yuuki blushed madly. She really didn't want Kaname to know that she's "that" worried about Zero since they were rivals for her heart.

"I was w-worried actually s-since I didn't see him this morning. P-please don't feel bad about this, I'm worrying about him since he's a brother to me it's not t-the other way a-around" she hated stuttering, but in moments like these, it cannot be helped.

Kaname grinned. Yuuki really didn't see the pride of men when it came to rivalry. In his case, he would feel more encouraged to win her heart after hearing such words, since those would just trigger his ego and his will to fight for the woman he loves. He concluded that maybe yuuki really hasn't grown up that maturely since she has a hard time dealing with matter such as this.

"Don't worry, I'm not jealous Yuuki. I understand that you care for Kiryuu-kun since he's your adoptive brother and friend" Yuuki glanced up to him and gave him a cheerful smile. Kaname lightly brushed one of his fingers on her flushed cheek that made it even redder.

"Kiryuu-kun is probably cooking breakfast right now, I'm sure he'll send your breakfast up here in any moment" Yuuki nodded in agreement. He shifted closer to her as his hands found her body and pulled it closer to her. Yuuki let out a small sound of confusion as she was pulled closer to him.

He nestled her head onto his chest and provided her warmth as her pale fingers clutched the front of his shirt, cuddling more to the newly found warmth. Kaname leaned his back onto the wall nearby and pulled Yuuki with her as they shared their warmth with each other on an early winter morning.

The door to her room squeaked a little as a soft breeze of air drifted by. Zero, on the other hand was fixing breakfast for everyone and was about to bring it up to her room when a knock sounded on the front door. He set down the tray of food and walked towards the front door. A mailman was standing outside with an envelope held tightly in one hand as he shivered. The snow outside had rose above knee but work was never delayed even in those times since business knows neither weather nor calamity.

The mailman shakily handed it to him and asked him to sign something before proceeding back to his vehicle which was having a hard time moving since the snow was deep and the road was nowhere near fine.

Zero shivered slightly as he stared at the letter curiously. It had been sent to him by the Hunter's Association and he had no doubt that this was another assignment given to him. He really didn't like assignments such as these since it took a lot of his time and it would cause jeopardy to his life.

Moreover, Yuuki would worry a lot and maybe sleep purposely on his room as she waited for him to arrive safely home. He didn't want her to worry of all people he knew. She was worrisome and it affected her health, she would likely be awake for 2 days waiting patiently for him to arrive just like last year. The weather had affected his schedule to go home and it had been on for two days after his hunter mission. When he went back, he found Yuuki in his room; dark marks under her eyes were evident and they proved that she had been in a lot of stress. He found out from the chairman that Yuuki refused neither to eat nor to speak until Zero was home, what a sacrifice it was.

She practically ran towards him and soaked the front of his shirt with countless tears he never dared to count. He had wanted to call home about the disturbance but there was a problem with the telephones in town, making it impossible for him to make a call. Yuuki would ask him if he wasn't hurt or anything and he would smile gently at her and say he's alright. Being separated from her was the number one thing he hated, all he wanted in his life was to be near her and watch her, but chances are cruel and he can't just turn down a mission, he had to save people whom will be victimized by these rogue vampires and he couldn't let that happen. Zero wouldn't want the event from 4 years ago happen again, and it was a matter of pride, the pride that his parents held as hunters. And being the son of two mighty hunters, it would be a shame if he turned down even one easy task of exterminating these troublesome vampires.

Heaving a sigh, Zero sat heavily on a chair and tore the envelope open. He read the letter and was shocked once he read all of it. He placed his head onto his palm and cursed out silently. Zero placed the letter on one of his back pockets and took the tray upstairs to Yuuki's room.

He nudged the door to her room and felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Yuuki clinging onto Kaname as she was half-awake. He noticed a slight blush creep up to her face when she found him setting a tray of food on her study table. Yuuki quickly pulled away from Kaname as she regained a sitting position. Kaname kept his cool and stared lovingly at her as she caressed her forehead slightly.

Zero cleaned her desk off anything that could bother her while eating. Notebooks, pens, mangas, and tiny cartoon figures were quickly set aside as he cleared the table. Yuuki stared at him with a dazed expression which made him chuckle to himself. She looked like a 6 year-old with that dazed expression.

When he noticed Yuuki stare back at him, he stepped back and bumped on the study table, making a pen drop to the floor. He quickly picked it up, a piece of paper falling off his pocket as he stood up and returned the pen to its original position.

Yuuki wanted to remind him about the paper that had fallen from his pocket, but it was too late, he was gone before she could say anything. She stared longingly at the paper settled on the ground. Kaname noticed her and stood up suddenly.

"Would you like me to pick it up for you?" he asked. Yuuki nodded in agreement. Kaname bent down and opened the piece of paper which was the letter Zero had received earlier. He read it carefully and was about to give it back to her when he noticed that she had stumbled back onto the bed and was once more asleep, the fever still controlling her. Kaname frowned, realizing that this piece of information in the letter might make her very sad and distressed. She would worry a lot and he didn't want anything like that. So he saved it for later, the letter was placed firmly onto her study table and was left forgotten there.

"You have to know better than to hurt her, I know you don't want this but I guess I have to take charge and take her in for a while. You're making it hard for yourself, Kiryuu" he thought randomly as he positioned yuuki comfortably onto her bed before sitting down beside her. He caressed her face before taking into a deep slumber from his exhaustion from last night. Well, even vampires need to rest.

**Chapter end….**

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews please! Oh! And if anyone is still confused of why Kaname had slept at night, it's just because he wanted to be awake while Yuuki is up so as to enjoy the winter break with her. He actually forced himself into that for the sake of seeing her. The contents of the letter will be discussed onto the next chapter so please wait until I finish it. You can guess what the content of the letter is just by reading the flashbacks of Zero! That was a hint people! But with an exciting twist that can change the pairings eventually for a while. And I've actually noticed some of my chapters... they always end up to sleeping or getting sick…. Maybe I'm such a sadist that it also affects my work. Haha. I know you notice it too just as much as I do! I'm a YUME fan actually so tell me if you want to change it to YUME eventually or if you want the story to still be ZEKI!**

**CHAPTER 50 SPOILER (VK MANGA SERIES):**

**I've read this in Shojo Beat website, something will happen to Yuuki and Kaname will meet an old enemy, and I'm guessing that that this might be Sara Shirabuki since she was discussed in Chapter 49! **

**The cause of what's happening to Yuuki will be discussed in Chapter 51~! There you have it! The spoilers! Oh! And tell me what you think too~!**

**Bye bye!**

**I'LL FLY YOU TO THE MOON~!**

**Love,**

**SOrAyA maYU~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 24: Inevitability**

**A/N: Late update again~! If anyone has read the spoilers I posted... Please accept my apologies, those were spoilers for chapter 36~! Sorry, I didn't know that Shojo Beat was very late in the chapters~!!!! Let's just hope that Chapter 51 will be as good as ever, okay? I just hope Kaname and Yuuki will still be a couple~!**

**And by the way, I'll be making another fanfic once I finish this story….. It'll be about Haruka and Juuri's life when Juuri had decided to study at a human school~! Please tell me what you think~! More reviews please! A happy author means earlier updates~!!!**

**Chapter start……**

A few weeks after the winter break (classes resume)…

Kaname watched her outside the night class classroom's window as she patrolled that night. She had felt all wobbly and weak after hearing such bad news a few weeks before. He felt bad for her since she was the closest to him. All he ever thought about the past few weeks and even years was her and her only. He can't bear the fact that she was getting hurt with the absence of her burden, yes, her absolute burden. The hunter would always get blood from her whenever he was thirsty and she would gladly give in. He thought it was queer back then for her to think that way, but later on he understood. She wasn't selfish after all.

His senses were alarmed when she disappeared from his sight through the window, and he could smell her blood from the room. The other vampires had sensed it but he was faster.

Standing up quickly and running to the door, the classroom of the night class went all silent as they recovered from a shock. Smelling blood from nearby was very rare and it shocks them very much when they sense it.

**Outside………..**

Kaname picked up the scent and ran towards the place where it was from. He was stopped in his tracks when he found her sitting on the cold marbled floor of the main building's hallway. He sat beside her and examined her carefully. A bleeding wound appeared on her right knee; staining her black knee high socks and the floor with small amounts of blood. He concluded that she had slipped earlier or maybe stumbled because of her depression.

Kaname lifted her up; no expression was evident in her face. He brushed a few strands of hair covering her petite face, her eyes looked empty, and lacking the shimmer they had once. Her skin was paler than usual, and by the way he was holding her body, she felt lighter and thinner than when she was before the event last winter break.

He sighed to himself and felt her lean her head onto one of his shoulders as he hoisted her higher to a more comfortable position. She no longer blushed under his touch nor spoke about anything. She had become a doll, emotionless, untouched, and most of all, lifeless.

Taking her to the headmaster's house would only make her lonelier so he decided to take her to his room in the moon dorms. She said nothing as she was being carried into his room. The maids and servants inside the moon dorms stared at Kaname as he climbed up to his room. They gave him a curt nod when he had sensed their stare. He knew what they were thinking, some thought that the girl he was carrying was not a vampire and maybe he was going to feed on her at his room and do anything else. If only they knew the grief this girl had been suffering from, maybe they'd understand clearly.

He opened the door to his room with one hand, lowering himself and his sweet burden slightly. It was normally quiet and dark in his room since he can't take too much light. He laid Yuuki on his king sized four poster bed and let her relax there. She turned to her side and stared at his table lamp as if it was such an interesting object. Kaname sighed to this and began taking off her school boots and laying them to one side. He then took off her knee length socks, which made him uncomfortable since it was very strange for a close friend to do. Her creamy legs were exposed to him, making him gulp silently, another type of lust growing within him. (A/N: I felt bad writing about this~!)

She had not moved a bit after that, Kaname proceeded to taking off her school jacket which was not nice to sleep on. Yuuki assisted him a little by taking off the sleeves, then lying onto his bed once again. She would have felt very embarrassed if she was thinking clearly, but this time, she needed to be forgiven for her stubborn and strange acts of laziness.

Kaname walked over to his door to request a servant to do something for him. A servant quickly appeared before him and listened intently to his request.

"I would like you to tell the chairman that her daughter is here and will be staying for the night. And please tell the night class to settle down and resume the class, I won't be coming back there since I have special matters to take care of. That is all. You may leave" He requested politely to the servant. The servant walked away and granted his request.

He closed his door silently and walked over to Yuuki who was still staring at his lamp dazedly. Her knee still had a big gash on it and blood was still goosing from the wound and it made him lust for her blood. A medical kit was all he needed to treat this small yet tempting problem. Kaname hurried to his bathroom to take the medical kit and drank a few blood tablets along the way.

Yuuki sat up eventually, feeling dizzy of just lying there and staring at nothing. Kaname kneeled in front of her and started treating her wound; it wasn't very deep but it still it did hurt her.

"Ah… it hurts" she whispered close enough for Kaname to hear. He lifted his face to her and saw that she wasn't crying or anything. He placed the kit aside and caressed her face slightly; she held a hand onto his and pressed it to her cheek more. She wanted this and so did he, much more actually. To have his gestures of affection rewarded, it was a prize for him.

"Don't be sad anymore, Yuuki. I'm still here, we all are" she smiled sadly but still, her eyes held nothing more than sadness. Kaname smiled up to her but she shrugged the idea off.

Kaname proceeded on treating her wound and still earned a few gasps of hurt from her. It would take a while now. He decided not to use his healing powers on her since it would make her go home to the headmaster and proceed to a dreadful life again. He didn't want that off all things, even if it made him look selfish. She would still live a life of dreadfulness and would stumble once again and maybe there would be another chance to bring her here again, wounded and carry a distorted soul.

Once he finished treating her wound, he kept the kit on his bathroom and drank a few more tablets before going outside to find her a suitable nightdress. He wouldn't allow her to sleep in her school uniform which would make her feel more dreadful. He would make sure she'd be comfortable with the nightdress that he'll pick for her.

Still settled in his room while he was outside, Yuuki sat up and gathered a familiar piece of paper from her pocket. She opened it slowly as she read every detail of it. Once finished, she shoved it back again from its original place. Tears were threatening to fall when the door opened slowly, revealing a servant who was tasked to dress her up.

Yuuki comprehended and helped the servant dress herself. She had a hard time standing but the servant insisted that she'll just help her with the sleeves and the bottom part of the night dress. The servant bid her goodnight as she sunk back onto his large bed and sighed.

Kaname entered after a few minutes of waiting outside his room. He sat down beside her relaxed form on the bed and watched her blink a few times, indicating that she was getting sleepy. He liked the light brown color of the nightdress, making her look elegant and delicate while matching her auburn locks. He smiled gently as he watched her slumber slowly, sleep taking over her tired body.

He grabbed the covers and covered her with it, tucking her in her sleep. A few strands of her blocked his view on her majestic face, so he once again cleared her face from it. As he scanned the room, he noticed that her uniform was folded orderly on one of his chairs and what was most noticeable was a piece of paper dangling from it.

Kaname sat up and headed for the certain chair. He pulled the piece of paper from her skirt's pocket and read it silently. It had been the same letter that Zero dropped in her room last winter break. He folded it once again and returned it back. A sigh escaped his lips as he decided to talk to the chairman about it, so as to keep Yuuki sane and make her go back to her cheerful state even if it made him lonely or anything. If Yuuki smiled then, he'll be able to do that too.

He glanced back at Yuuki who was sleeping soundly on his bed before taking his leave towards the Chairman's house. Yuuki shifted slightly in her sleep, Thinking about one thing, Zero's condition and his vital statistics. She couldn't bear the words she had read in that letter from the Hunter's association, it was just too much. And the worst part of it was that he may never return from work unlike what he did after every regular mission.

With every inch of her power, she tried not to grieve about his absence but no matter how he tried. The sick feeling was still there, longing to see him once more and enjoy the years ahead together with smiles and laughter. She had tried so hard that it hurt her for doing so. She never wanted to forget him nor of his bloody existence, she told herself not to think about it. She assured herself that he was alive and kicking, and a few weeks or days later, he'll be by her side again and share smiled with her. But suspicion was making it hard for her.

The letter……

_A greeting from the Hunter's Association, Mr. Kiryuu Zero is tasked to help the association in reinforcing peace and order in a certain town. The assigned place is on a different country, the rogue vampires in that place have been terrorizing town and have killed hundreds of innocent people. The safety of this mission is not assured, thus if the required person does not return after a span of two years which is the longevity of the mission, pension will be sent directly to the remaining relatives of the person. We require your assistance. Thank you very much._

**Chapter end…….**

**A/N: How was it? Comments please!!!! Oh! And if anyone is interested in my video journal in youtube…. Just type sorayamayu's videojournal 1. And poof! You're there~! Sorry for the late updates again~! Don't worry! A lot of surprises will be expected in the chapters from now on! This chapter has a few conversations; I did it so as to fir in her "most-dreadful situation" so, less talking less happiness; that was what I've thought about. **

**And maybe next time… I'LL FLY YOU TO THE MOON~!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 25: An insatiable desire**

**A/N: Yeah I know, my update is late again, very late to be exact. I've been watching jdramas and I can't take it off of my mind. It was the first drama that I ever cried over on. I had the feeling that maybe I'm overreacting or if it's just normal for humans to feel like that after watching it. I just hope that this feeling will go away soon. I hate being depressed, but sometimes I enjoy being like that. Weird, eh?**

**Chapter start………….**

A year has passed, yet there was no news for Zero's safety. He never wrote, never called, and he never even sent anything to make them think that he's still alive and kicking. It was a sad moment for Yuuki to remember the things that he had left, his room which was filled with his scent, and his spare clothes that didn't look like they've been touched, and most of all, the memory that he had spent with her. Everytime that he would cross her mind, tears would threaten to fall. She really paid no mind to it so much since she promised to herself that she wouldn't cry whenever she thinks of him, if he had seen that, he'd be disappointed at her, a feeling that was no longer felt yet remembered.

"Hey little prefect, focus on your job more" her thoughts were stopped as she heard a familiar voice. It belonged to a night class member whom she truly loathed, Hanabusa Aidou. She had been in a daze without noticing it. The day class girls pushed then and there and she had been backing them off 10 minutes ago.

For once she had thought, why won't they walk faster? Would it bother the night class to walk with a faster pace than the normal? It wouldn't be so hard, would it?

More tears threatened to fall but she managed to keep them intact. A certain someone would worry if he caught her crying without telling him the reason. She hated worrying that person, and that person was none other than Kuran Kaname, her knight in shining armor, as the chairman would call him when she was discussing serious matters with him. She would blush and turn away once she hears these words, not because of her evident crush on him, but the uneasiness she felt. It felt wrong for him to even notice her even just a bit. It always sounded so weird for him to care for her in such a way that she would be enticed by it, a move that will eventually enhance the doubt in her. What if she was just another plaything for him, just like everyone else in the night class. She wouldn't want that no matter what happened. But what if he really was playing with her? Can she accept it? Or will she be alone for the rest of her life, acting like a doll with strings?

Her thoughts were hindered again when a day class girl stepped beside her, for once she felt so angry at them that she wanted to tear them to shreds. She gave the girl a glare that made her want to run. The girl looked at her in fear and ran off with the rest of the others. She was now alone, with the night class walking away from her. Yuuki thought twice about her actions, she had made a day class girl run off from fear. What was happening to her? What would the night class think of her? Was she becoming Zero?

A laugh was heard from a distance. She turned towards it. A lean figure stood beside her, wrapping his arms around her. A gesture that she was fond of for so many years. A gentle hand caressed her right cheek, that was when the tears freely fell. The figure hugged her closer. Disappointed that the girl's hands were plainly hanging from her side.

"You're still thinking about it?" the figure asked. It just caused more tears to fall. She reminisced about it and found it silly to be worried about something that will eventually come back. She had so much faith in him that no matter what happened; he was still the person with the right views and opinion.

"Who wouldn't?" she said in a hoarse voice. It really wasn't helping her. Making her be reminded of that person makes it even uneasy yet sometimes it wavers. She would reject the idea and think of his condition as well and alive. She dared to make herself think that he was alive, still eating and having fun with his hunter friends, if he had any that is.

"But it's alright, I know he's still alive" she choked out. No doubt evident in her words. The figure slowly released her from his tight hold, which made her relax at last. He smiled at her tenderly and patted her head.

They stared at each other's eyes for a while before a bored voice cried out to them. "Dorm leader, it's time for class~!"

They didn't pay attention to the voice and just got lost in each other's eyes. It was her who decided to break the staring competition. The figure waved a hand at her and kissed her lovingly on the cheek before giving her a last pat on the head.

"See you later, Yuuki" he waved to her, silently walking towards their classroom. She waved back, forcing a smile as response. She had her head down. More tears cascading down her cheeks. An unlikely sight for a prefect to give.

He stopped for a while, gaining her full attention. She stared at his back for a while, eyebrows knitted together in sheer confusion.

"Have you forgotten about the decision, Yuuki?" more tears fell from her cheeks. She had been thinking about the other party so much that she had forgotten to think about the other one close by. She had her head down again, tears soaking the asphalt ground.

"Not really" she forced to smile for a bit. She felt a grin touch his lips though he wasn't facing her way. She felt the uneasiness shower down to her. It wasn't a decision that can be made in one day, that would be stupid.

It was a trivial decision, one would be hurt eventually and she would be the only one happy. Sharing would be immoral and she wouldn't dare thinking about that.

She felt him walk away, sadness washing over her. But there was something she has thought of just now as she was being cradled in the arms of the pureblood leader. Her heartbeat wasn't racing anymore and a blush didn't show unlike before. Was it just infatuation that she felt for the pureblood, or was she just blinded by her sadness to not notice it? She sobbed now, she was torn apart once again, but she believed that maybe she really didn't love him; maybe she had a feeling that was sealed off or put off for Zero. With the pureblood around, she didn't think of anything affectionate, but with Zero, it was more than that, she felt safe and loved.

She held her head up high in shock. So it really was Zero that she loved and preferred more. She wanted to slap herself for being stupid and blind about not noticing him. She assured herself that once he comes back, she'll make his journey worthwhile.

Yuuki had her head up and walked away. Doubt no lingered her thought nor was she troubled. All she felt was hope that she'll be able to say it before anything comes up.

**A/N: How was it? Reviews please~!!!!**

**And maybe next time… I'LL FLY YOU TO THE MOON~!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 26: Dejavu?

A/N: This is the last chapter for our certain solace, classes will start on June 8, 2009 and I guess I can't keep up with the writing and stuff since 4th year high school will be tough for an amateur writer like me. Please enjoy the last chapter~!!!!

Chapter start………

The classes in the morning were so boring that it made Yuuki sleep in all of them, making her grades suffer more than the usual. Another year has passed since she mourned for Zero's presence; it had always been hell since then. Neither Kaname's presence nor his affections sounded nothing more like lines in a hit drama series from her point of view. It had all been the same since before, the only difference is that there wouldn't be no Zero to start her mornings and tease her gloomy afternoons, he chased her fears away and welcomed her in a sinful desire to make good use of herself. Truly, it was devastating yet desiring to her queer tastes.

At lunchtime she would be joining Yori in the cafeteria and grab something to eat, her appetite had been worse since zero left. She rarely ate anything and spoke very little to the people around her. The chairman feared that this would happen and indeed it did.

A few bites and sips later, Yori turned to Yuuki, whom was staring intently at the plate of food in front of her.

"You okay, Yuuki?" Yori worriedly asked. Yuuki didn't face her and stayed that way for the next 2 minutes.

"Okay, so you're not okay. What's the problem Yuuki? You can't stay like this for the rest of your life you know! You're a girl! You gotta have fun and enjoy your youth, go out with guys, get married, have a job and raise children! That's life Yuuki you have to face it without him" Yori wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead away and huffed and puffed a little. Students looked to their direction which made Yuuki blush in embarrassment and Yori, with shame. This was her first time lecturing someone so loudly that people would look back and guess what's wrong. Yuuki kept her composure and stayed in her position just like before.

"You should get going; the next class starts in a minute. I'll be skipping classes for the meantime" Yuuki suggested. Yori looked blankly at her as if she was some rare statue. But before she could protest, the bell rang loudly, indicating the students that the next class will be starting soon.

Yori stood from her chair and grabbed her things, turning her back to Yuuki. Yuuki was stiff as usual, not wanting anything to bother nor disturb her.

"I'll see you later, Yuuki. Make sure you'll attend class tomorrow or else" Yuuki was shocked. Was Yori that angry at her for not attending the classes in the afternoon? Or did she mean something else.

"Or else what?" yuuki nervously asked. She earned a shaky laugh from Yori.

"Or else I won't let you come to our dorm room. I'll lock all the doors and windows" The nervousness inside Yuuki disappeared completely; Yori being sarcastic was something unusual and at the same time rare. She was a person who rarely joked nor spoke of anything humorous to the fact that people around her would laugh. She was a very serious person since she met her and this was something she discovered. Yori did know how to humor people after all.

"I'll make sure I won't" yuuki smiled as Yori returned the favor. She walked away so suddenly without Yuuki's notice which made her even more confused.

Yuuki walked to the place where she felt comfortable and safe, to Zero's room. It may not be such a grand place, but it sure was a nice place to be in. She would lay on his bed for what seemed like hours and she never got bored or anything. The scent that he left on his pillows still lingered there and it made her feel like he was somewhere nearby. She had always slept in his room ever since he went away, and the chairman had nothing bad against it, she was old enough after all.

Kaname on the other hand, felt quite disappointed at Yuuki for not accepting her loss of a brother/friend/fellow prefect and he couldn't stand the fact that she rarely smiled back at him, oftentimes she would just nod and look away as if he was nothing. It made his blood boil eventually with jealousy and greed; he really lost to that silver haired boy who was nearing a Level E position.

She fell deep asleep for an hour and was awoken by a strange presence behind her. The stranger sat beside the study table and was watching her with her back to him as she lay helplessly on the bed. Silently, she reached her Artemis rod which was settled beside her in case a vampire attacks her inside the house.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly, the stranger shifted his position and faced his back to her. He sighed exasperatedly and grinned widely, which yuuki had noticed.

"Look, if you're looking for trouble, go away for a while; I'm not in the mood to fight today. As you can see, I am distressed right now" she shifted her position and tightened her hold on the Artemis tighter. A chuckle escaped past the stranger's lips, rough as it sounded, it seemed to have belonged to a young man in his teens. Doubt lingered in Yuuki's thoughts once more.

"I'm not looking for trouble either" the stranger replied in a weird voice, if she was thinking straightly, it might have been a voice used for camouflage to gain her complete trust.

"What do you want then?" she replied curiously, afraid of what the stranger might want.

"10 answers to my ten questions" The stranger propped his head on one hand. Yuuki shifted uncomfortably, still not facing the stranger.

"Since when have I been this interesting?" she smirked in response. This stranger was really very strange. First, he barges into her adopted brother's room without permission and now this. She needed to know what he wanted right here right now, but if she wants to get the information she needs, she might as well play the game of deception with him. She gained no response from the stranger, so she decided to continue the conversation herself.

"Fine, start asking before I get bored and kick you out" she blurted out suddenly, in the rudest tone she could ever give.

One……

"How has your life been?"

"The same but miserable"

Two…..

"How are your grades in school?"

"I'm failing miserably, but somehow I can get to it"

Three…..

"Are your friends supporting you then? With your studies and everything else?"

"Yes, but I believe I should be the only one who should help myself"

Four…..

"How are the prefect duties going?"

"For some reason, the fangirls of the day class are avoiding me on times of duty"

Five…….

"Has someone took part your blood these past few years, months, or days?"

"None"

Six…….

"Any news about "him""

"I don't really know why I should be answering this but…… no, I haven't heard anything about him for two long years"

Seven……

"Do you miss him?"

"Who wouldn't?"

Eight……

"Have you realized your feelings for "him"?"

"A long time ago"

Nine….

"Who do you love then? The pureblood leader or the silver haired adopted brother?"

"I'll choose Zero of course"

Ten……

"Who do you think I am?"

"…….."

Yuuki couldn't speak, tears soaked the pillow that she had her head laid on as quite sobs filled the room. When she was strong enough to face him, she quickly sat up and faced the stranger's direction. More tears cascaded down her cheeks and were left forgotten when they touched the fabric of her skirt. A game of ten questions which was supposed to be twenty that is, was just too much for remembering a long lost friend.

"I'm home, Yuuki. Is that a nice way to welcome me back?" he chuckled as he faced her. Yuuki's face was filled with shock once she saw the face which she wanted to see everyday, the face that made her smile and cry at the same time. She had waited so long for this event and she would make sure that it'll all be prefect.

She wiped off her tears and held her arms to him, still sitting plainly on his bed.

"Welcome back, Zero" she smiled although more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Zero smiled and ran towards her, taking her into his arms and diving onwards onto the bed behind her. Taking in his weight, yuuki smiled through her blurry vision caused by the tears that continuously fell.

"You've grown thinner, Yuuki" she just nodded at his comment and hugged him closer to her body. Zero murmured something on her neck which she hardly heard.

"What is it, Zero? Are you thirsty?" zero's eyes turned red as he sat up to face her, bringing her with him. Large ones enveloped her small ones; a blush crept on her cheeks once more since the last time.

"It's been two years Yuuki. My bloodlust have been sustained with the blood tablets which I truly hate. Would you mind if I take yours once again?" a smile crept on her lips, gaining another from the silver haired prefect.

"Anytime Zero, anytime"

Just after she said those words, a pair of fangs pierced her skin, earning a small gasp of surprise from her. A pair of strong arms enveloped her small body and her arms surrounded her fellow prefects head as he took some of her life force from her. She felt dizzy but somehow contented that her lost friend has returned home.

She hoped for a happy future with him, a future that involved raising children and growing old together if he'll live as long as she would. She imagined of herself having children with silver hair and lilac eyes, they would look as beautiful and courageous as their father. Their wedding would be grand and everyone will be there including Yori-chan, the rest of the day class, the chairman, Toga Yagari, the headmaster, and maybe even Kuran Kaname alongside the rest of the night class who would be willing to come. Their home would be quiet and serene, neither mourning nor cries can ever be heard around it. Laughter will be the only music they'll ever hear around their peaceful abode. Love will bind them altogether and no one can ever tear it apart.

"What a happy life that will be" Yuuki thought as zero licked off the excess blood that he took from her.

"Is that really what you dream of Yuuki? A peaceful life with a nearing Level E like me? Would that even be possible?" Yuuki had her head down in embarrassment, so he had heard her thoughts from her blood; she had forgotten a vampire's ability.

Zero raised her head with one hand and patted her head with the other. His smile almost melted her whole being which made her knees all shaky. Yuuki gulped once his face got near hers.

"Is that really what you want, Yuuki?" he asked with a determined expression on his face. Yuuki blushed more but with enough courage, looked at him straight in the eye with the same determination.

"Of course, more than anything else" she was surprised as Zero burst into a fit of laughter. Her eyes widened in disappointment.

"I'M SERIOUS HERE! Why are you laughing at my confession? You… you… jerk!" she crossed her arms and faced her back to him, her face still flushed with sheer anger and a mix of embarrassment.

When Zero finished off his laughing spree, he patted yuuki on one shoulder and pulled her to him, her back flat against his chest and his head buried on the crook of her neck. Yuuki's blush went deeper this time.

"I wasn't laughing because your confession was funny; it was just your face…." Yuuki tried turning around but his head was still buried in her neck. He forced her to stay in the position she was before.

"I've grown ugly, haven't I?" she bit her lower lip which made zero hold her tighter to him.

"Actually, you're prettier than before; would I be crazy in-love with such an ugly person?" Yuuki leaned head onto his after hearing such sweet words.

"You never changed Yuuki, even after two years" he caressed one of her upper arms with his right hand which made her calm.

"Really? But you haven't changed either, Zero" yuuki concluded. "I... didn't?" he asked.

"Of course you didn't! You're the same jerk as before" yuuki laughed, zero joined too. There was something in their daily teasing that made their life livelier than the usual.

"But that was what made you love me, right?" he asked seriously. Yuuki felt his embrace loosen, giving her a chance to free herself of his tight hold. She turned around to face him and held his face with both hands.

"That's what you don't get zero, I didn't fall in-love with you because you love to tease me so much, I fell in love with you because you're Zero" he stared at her for the longest time he had ever had.

"Hello? You're just staring, aren't you go-going t-to sa-say any-thing?" she stuttered. Zero smiled lovingly at her, still staring at her of course.

"I can stare at you for a lifetime and never get bored, Yuuki" this caused yuuki to grin; it was the cheesiest line she had ever heard him say. She caressed his silver locks with her left hand, patting his head like a dog. Zero noticed this too but didn't bother asking.

"You're being cheesy again, Zero" he grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her closer to him. She held her head up to him as he stared down at her. Her hands were now playing with his hair. His hands still surrounded her waist in a secure way.

"Then let me show you just how cheesy I am…." He teased. The hands which were surrounded on her waist now went up to her head where he caressed every single lock.

"I love your hair…." He kissed a lock of her hair and inhaled the scent. Yuuki gasped of how romantic he can be.

"I love this little forehead of yours….." he gave her forehead a light kiss before blowing hot air on her face, which made her even more excited of what will be next.

"I love your petite nose….." he brushed his lips on the tip of her nose. She felt his breath quicken as the seconds passed by. She knew what was next and she was so sure that she'll love it.

"And most of all, I love these saccharine lips of yours….." he blew hot air on her face which made her sight feel hazy.

"I…." before she could say anything, he dipped his head down and crashed his lips on hers. At first the kiss was gentle and chaste, with a few gasps and moans from Yuuki, but after a minute, Zero became aggressive and parted her lips slowly, tasting her mouth with his tongue and exploring every crevice of her mouth. Yuuki moaned and whimpered, she had experienced this before but she had never felt more alive, she wanted this, the first time she experienced this, it was unexpected and at the same time unwanted. His hands had found their way to her hair and caressed her locks once again. Her hands knew they had to do something so they found their way to the silver haired boy's head.

She knew that this time, she'll enjoy everything and push aside any fear or doubt inside her. She will make every second worth it because he's here now to help and support here everyday. She kissed him back with the same passion he had put in the kiss, she had to be able to endure this for a while. Pure bliss was felt within the kiss and they were nowhere near finished.

Zero's breath hitched as he pulled off suddenly, making yuuki gasp for air. They stared at each other for a while, lust and love evident in their eyes. She stared back at him, his eyes seemed predatory for a while, but she decided to push the issue aside, today was a chance for her to show him how much she loved him in a minimal manner.

In a split second, zero pushed her back to the bed, with him hovering above her. His lips crashed once again onto hers and teased her ever so lightly. He earned another set of moans from her and that made him feel even more energized than earlier. Yuuki grasped his hair with one hand, and the front of his shirt with the other. Zero felt this and grabbed locks of her hair tightly without hurting her scalp. He deepened the kiss even more with more passion than before and almost took yuuki to cloud nine.

When he pulled away from her again, he began tickling her and made her tousle herself around the bed, it will be years from now before they even do something that most teenagers would regret. He was a smart guy, he wouldn't do anything he pleases without a reason, and he was Zero after all.

Several years later…….

Discarded clothing filled the room as giggles and laughter surrounded the room. The chairman was so surprised of what he found when he went home from a meeting in the hunter's association. Could they be doing what he thought they were doing? The chairman would get mad at them if he found them in a…. sticky situation maybe.

"Ha… stop it, Ze-zero…" yuuki said the words in a tired manner, as if she ran a mile. Zero was doing nothing but laugh and maybe strangle her in a gentle manner.

The chairman leaned his head on the wall beside the entrance to the laundry room; doubt was heavy on his chest. Could his children be that in-love that they would show it to all of the people? He dared not say anything before he saw what was really happening. He decided to break the confusion.

"Yuuki-doll! Zero-kun!!! What are you do……ing?" his thoughts stopped when he saw what was happening, yuuki was in the floor with one of her shirts in her hand while zero was holding a pail filled with water above her, they might have been playing a bit while doing the laundry, a rare sight that he had to see.

Time stopped for the three of them, the chairman stole glances at yuuki and then to Zero, Yuuki and Zero plainly stared at him, still in their current position. The chairman sighed and sweatdropped before bidding them farewell for the meantime to continue their laundry. He walked out of the room and waved back to them in his normal wacky manner.

"I'll leave the laundry to you two then! Have fun! And zero, don't try anything to harm my little Yuuki-doll! I'm warning you!" zero sweatdropped as the chairman disappeared from the room. Yuuki sat herself up and began washing her clothes again.

"Why is the chairman acting like that all of a sudden? Isn't it normal for us to wash our clothes together? What was he even thinking?" she scratched the back of her head, leaving small suds on her hair. Zero just grinned at her innocence and dropped the pail of water on the floor. He sat beside her and patted her heavily on the head, leaving a hand there.

"He thought we were doing "it" " he concluded with a sigh. Yuuki stopped doing the laundry for a while and shot him a confused look.

"Do what, Zero?" zero gulped at her question. How can she be so innocent at matters like these?

"You know it already! No questions about it" yuuki pouted and grabbed the pail of water, then poured the contents all over his head, leaving him soaking wet. Zero grabbed another pail of water and poured it all over her too.

They were silent for a while before they burst into laughter. This was the first time that they were able to hold the laughter after every prank they gave each other.

"To tell you the truth, I actually knew what "it" was, married couples normally do it, right? And our wedding day is still months away; to tell you the truth, I just wanted to ruin your fun a little" she laughed. Zero stared at her with utter disappointment.

"So you did it to make fun of me? What if I told you that I wanted to practice doing "it"?" he asked sternly. Yuuki kept her gaze fixed with his before laughing again. A tender blush rose to her cheeks.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! I won't let you catch me and act all perverted again like yesterday though!" she pushed herself off the floor and ran to the bathroom with giggles. Zero ran after her and entered the bathroom with her. This was going to be a nice life from now on, he thought.

After every struggle they have experienced, they found only one answer to their problems, they can't live with each other and they need each other to stay happy. And this time, they found that being in each other's arms was truly what their solace was.

………………………………...THE END…………………………………

A/N: So how was it? Was it boring or did you like it? I'll be making a HarukaxJuuri fic soon! Please support it also~!!!!


End file.
